Never Say Goodbye
by MsBlackOut
Summary: A confession of love has been on the tip of Marinette's tongue for years but when Adrien tells his friends he's moving away she's forced to tell him. But Adrien misinterprets her meaning. A week later, Chat Noir reveals he's leaving too. But his confession is one Ladybug can't dismiss. (One shot)


_Dear Reader,_

 _Here be short story number six. Ready for New Year's Eve. Once again, all feedback is welcome and appreciated. Enjoy!_

* * *

Time was a fickle thing. Marinette Dupain-Cheng knew she'd wasted a lot of it pining over Adrien Agreste, without making any sort of obvious move. But it was difficult when one was so enamoured that their ability to speak was encumbered when in the proximity of said crush. By the time she'd gotten over this hurdle, Adrien had lodged her firmly in the friendzone and no amount of blatant hinting would make him think of her as more.

Realising this, Marinette had decided to wait. At some point there would be a perfect moment when Adrien would open those gorgeous green eyes and discover the girl who could be so much more than a friend. But five years had passed and no time seemed right. At the start of each year she would be renewed with a determination for it to happen, that she would do something which irrevocably changed Adrien's perception and awoke his ardour.

Yet it hadn't happened and her window of opportunity was about to close. High school was over, each of her classmates was preparing for the future, working out the next step in their lives. Alya was determined to be a journalist – no surprise there. Nino wanted to get into the music industry in a facet yet to be determined. And Adrien, well his goal was to escape his father's now tenuous hold. At 18 he was legally an adult and able to choose his own future but they all knew the reality, Gabriel would do everything in his power to influence his son's choice.

Tonight, Adrien had revealed his next move over dinner. His father would allow him to study whatever interested him, however Gabriel would have the choice in educational institute. Much to Adrien's dismay it was a long way from Paris.

Shock rendered Marinette silent. Her mind was in so much turmoil at this new piece of information, to the point she missed the details of where he was going. All she could think about was the fact that he was leaving and she wouldn't see him for three years. Well, he'd probably be home for the holidays but still, it was unlikely that she'd see him during those brief visits.

Nino and Alya had suggested various methods of escaping his father's latest scheme but Adrien seemed resigned to his fate. It was only as they left the restaurant and they waved goodbye to Nino and Alya that Marinette was brought out of her melancholy thoughts.

Adrien's smooth voice had her heart lurching when he addressed her. "You've been very quiet."

She glanced up into those wonderous green eyes and sighed. "It's such a shock. I know it shouldn't be, given your father's past history but still… I'm really going to miss you."

A lopsided smiled tugged at the corner of Adrien's lips as he looked at her with a mixture of understanding and resigned sadness. "I'm going to miss you too," he said while dragging her into a firm hug.

Marinette sunk into the warmth of his embrace. Breathing in his familiar scent which always made her smile. She didn't want to lose him out of her life. Now was the time to express her feelings and so she did. "I love you, Adrien." She said in a breathless whisper against his shoulder.

The brush of lips touched her temple in a brief kiss. "I love you too, Marinette." Her heart thundered until he added. "You're like family to me."

The pounding in her chest lessened, instead a lump of weight stank to her belly and her fingers curled into the fabric of his jacket sleeves. Always just a friend. Even at the confession of her love he misunderstood. He didn't seem to mind that she clung to him far longer than she should. Instead he seemed to take comfort in being held, even his arms squeezed her several times as if he were loath to let go.

Eventually, she stepped back and looked up at his handsome face. Memorising every line and curve. Needing to stamp this fleeting moment into a memory that would last. "You'll be okay," she assured. Though she wasn't sure if she was meaning it for him or herself.

Kindness shone from his smile and she dropped her arms to let him go. "Take care, Adrien Agreste."

As he stepped into the waiting backseat of his ride he smiled back, "You too, Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

* * *

A week later, Ladybug was making her usual rounds on patrol. Chat Noir was by her side though remarkably subdued. "Cat got your tongue?" she couldn't resist teasing.

Feline eyes cut her way but the usual mirth was strained. "Given that I am the cat, I should hope I have my own tongue." Then he elbowed her with a shy tilt to his head and added, "Though I'd prefer to capture your tongue."

Now there was the flirty attitude she was used to. "Dream on, Chat."

He faltered in his step and stopped to stare at his feet. "It'll never be more than a dream, will it?"

Ladybug paused, pivoting on the spot to give him her full attention. Her masked eyebrows drew together with concern. "What's wrong? You're not yourself tonight."

Chat Noir lifted his head to meet her gaze. His teeth worried his bottom lip as he gave her a look that was filled with despair. "I have to leave."

"Why?" she asked while stepping towards him.

"I-I have obligations elsewhere. I can't stay in Paris anymore." He raised his hands, crossing his arms as he gripped his biceps in a display of insecurity. Ladybug recognised the move, he did it when he was trying to appear strong but felt vulnerable.

She closed the distance and placed a hand on his shoulder and felt some of the tension slacken at her touch. "For how long?"

"Years. Probably three, maybe four."

Ladybug swallowed the lump forming in her throat. As much as she pushed away Chat Noir romantically, she couldn't imagine her life without him. "Years?" she echoed, wanting to ignore the pain in her chest.

His blonde head nodded as he shuffled closer. "I don't want to go."

"Then stay."

"I can't." Agony laced Chat Noir's voice at the statement.

"Can you tell me why? Perhaps I can help."

"I'll lose my inheritance if I refuse his instruction. He'll make my life hell if I stay."

Ladybug's shoulders pulled back and her frame straighten in defence. "Who will?"

Chat Noir raised his hands to his head, sinking his fingers into his hair below his cat ears. "My father."

The scenario reeked with familiarity. "There's no way around it? No possible compromise?"

Black gloved fingers fisted blonde hair before Chat Noir released his wild locks and dropped his hands to his side. "He offered me a chance to stay in Paris but it would mean giving up my freedom of choice. I'd have to work at his company, under him." Feline eyes scrutinised her for a long moment. "But I'd do it, if you…" he looked away, shaking his head and turning his back to her. "Forget it."

Reaching for his shoulder, Ladybug spun him around. "If I what?"

His voice was hoarse, on the verge of cracking. "If you loved me."

Ladybug pulled him into her arms. "Oh, Chat. I love you, like family." Heck, it was the same thing Adrien had said to her but it was the truth. Chat Noir was closer than a good friend, he was family to her.

But Chat Noir pulled away. Shoving her back by the shoulders yet holding her in place as he spoke. "I need more than that. I want you as a lover and a life companion." His chest was rapid in its rise and fall, emotion was high in his voice. "As my wife. Not any time soon, but one day. Then we would be family."

Ladybug could only stare at him. It was the confession of love she'd wanted to make to Adrien. She understood the guts it took for Chat Noir to say these things to her. And for once she didn't immediately push him away. Instead she looked at him, really looked at him. She saw the sincerity in his eyes, those familiar feline eyes that expressed so much. There was no denying the depth of his feelings.

She dropped her gaze down his masked nose, briefly to his mouth but she quickly swept her gaze to his jaw. He really was beautiful but Ladybug didn't want to give Chat Noir the impression that she wanted to kiss him. Blue eyes lifted to his wild tresses and before she realised what she was doing, she brushed aside a stray lock that was dangling near his right cornea. Again, she was staring into those green eyes awaiting her answer.

"Love shouldn't be a reason to give up your dreams. If you want your freedom and the price is to move away from me, then I don't want to hold you back."

"You wouldn't be holding me back," he cut in.

Ladybug shook her head. "Yes, I would. You'd end up resenting me for taking away your choice."

Pain shone in his eyes. "But what I want is here."

"Yet I heard the ire in your voice at being pushed into a situation you despise. I wouldn't do that to you, Chat. Let me offer you something else."

Chat Noir cocked his head to the side with curiosity. "What?"

"My everyday phone number, that way you can ring me whenever you want. Within reason of course." She said with a smirk.

Her partner pulled a notepad and pen from his pocket, handing them to her. Ladybug quickly scribbled down her digits and passed them back. Chat Noir flipped over to the next page and wrote his own number, tore out the page and handed it to her. "Here's mine."

Without having pockets of her own, Ladybug folded the paper several times and tucked it under the collar of her costume. Chat Noir arched a masked eyebrow and she gave him a teasing grin. "Some of us don't have pockets."

Chat Noir's eyes made a slow perusal down her body and back. "I've noticed."

There was no resisting the urge to elbow him in the side and he lurched away to laugh at her failed attempt. "It seems I'm getting predictable."

"Hardly, I may have deserved that little jab."

They smiled at each other, the good humour lingering for a moment before it changed to something else. Chat Noir edged closer while fiddling with his ring. Ladybug laid a hand on his forearm and squeezed it. "You're going to be okay. But the decision needs to be yours and yours alone."

"But," he chewed on his bottom lip, "you didn't tell me how you feel about what I said."

"Now is not the time, Chat. This needs to be about you, not us."

"Us," he repeated quietly. Sounding out the word as if he liked it.

"Don't get any ideas. You need to go home and think about your future. What's best for you. Call me when you decide."

Chat Noir nodded his blonde head and stepped tentatively forward, wanting to embrace. Ladybug closed the distance giving him the permission he was silently seeking. For the second time that week, she was being held by a man of great importance to her. And again, they lingered far longer than necessary. But it was Chat Noir who didn't want to let go. His face nuzzled into the crook of her shoulder and as he lifted his head, his lips brushed the shell of her ear. "I don't want this to end," he whispered.

"I know, Chat. I know."

"Will you miss me?"

"Of course, you dolt."

He chuckled at her taunt. "I needed to make sure."

"Now go home before someone comes out and hoses us apart."

Full out laughter had him stepping back. "That would be a _soppy_ way to end the night."

Rolling her eyes, Ladybug reached for her yoyo. "Go home, Chat Noir."

"As you wish, milady."

"Was that a Princess Bride quote?"

"Indeed, it was."

* * *

After taking a shower, Marinette wandered to her bed and plucked the note from her nightstand while reaching for her phone. Sitting on the mattress, she began entering the new number into her contacts and frowned at the smartphone's response: 'Existing contact, Adrien Agreste.'

"That can't be right," she muttered to herself.

"What it is?" Tikki asked she floated across the room.

"Chat Noir's number, it's coming up in my phone as identical to Adrien's. That doesn't make any sense."

"Doesn't it?" The kwami asked with a raised eyebrow.

Marinette lowered the phone to the bed. "What are you implying?"

"I think you know what I'm implying."

Before Marinette could continue grilling her kwami, her phone began to ring. The ID displayed Adrien's name. "Hello?" was her timid greeting.

"Hey," was the equally timid response.

She twisted a dark lock of hair around her finger. "You're calling late."

"I, um, wanted to hear your voice."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, and uh, I wanted to ask about what you said last week. After dinner outside the restaurant." There was a pause and his voice turned to velvet. "You said you love me, and I assumed as a friend. Did you mean it that way? Or did you mean something else?"

The hand holding her phone began to tremble. She'd been waiting for this moment for years, and now it was here, she had to tell him. "I meant the kind of love that lasts a lifetime. Where you want to grow old with someone. To experience life together and share in everything."

Silence seemed to drag on forever. Then he spoke. "I thought this was a number I didn't have. When I went to add it to my phone I was taken by surprise. But then it all started making sense. I was calling to inform you of my decision. Before I tell you, I have to say that you were wrong. Love does involve sacrifice. Because sometimes you have to choose between two good things and as hard as it is, I know what I want and what will make me happy. You. Regardless of your guise. I love my lady in both forms and so I'm staying in Paris. Because I belong where ever you are."

Marinette's bottom lip quivered with the threat of happy tears. "You mean it?"

"Every word."

"What about your father?"

"He's a jerk. We all know that. I've managed to survive this long, I think I can handle a little longer. Besides, he never said I had to live at home."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Plus, I've been saving my weekly allowance for years. Much to my luck, my father is actually generous in that department, so I've saved up a substantial lump sum in an account he knows nothing of." There was a touch of smugness in his voice as he added, "Let's just say it's enough to buy an apartment."

Marinette almost dropped the phone. "Wow, just wow."

The warmth of his laughter had her smiling. Then his voice turned sultry, "I've been planning for a future together with my lady for a long time. To be honest, I've already picked out where I want us to live. Top floor, easy access for superhero entry and exit."

Words eluded Marinette, so she listened as he continued. "I hope I'm not being too forward, but would you live with me? I hate being alone. Not that I'm asking just so I'm not alone. I do have Plagg and I actually want you with me. Man, I'm babbling."

"It's okay, Adrien, and yes I would love to live with you."

"You mean it?"

"You're my partner, so of course."

"How about girlfriend? Can you be that too?"

"Only if you take on the title of boyfriend."

"Done. So, how about I swing by and we can make this official."

The eagerness in his voice had her grinning wide. "As you wish."

* * *

 **In case you were curious, the title of this story was inspired by an old Bon Jovi song of the same name.**

 **I'll bid you a happy new year, as it's New Year's Eve at my end of the world.**

 **Here's thanks for reading, reviewing, favouriting and/or following - cheers :)**


End file.
